1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming a Ga2O3-based crystal film, and a crystal multilayer structure including the Ga2O3-based crystal film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known in which a Ga2O3-based crystal film is epitaxially grown on a Ga2O3-based substrate (see e.g. WO 2013/035464).
Referring to WO 2013/035464, when the Ga2O3-based crystal film is grown on the Ga2O3-based substrate with a (001)-oriented principal surface at a growth temperature of 700° C., the growth rate of the Ga2O3-based crystal film is about 90 nm/h. Likewise, when the Ga2O3-based crystal film is grown on the Ga2O3-based substrate with a (010)-oriented principal surface at a growth temperature of 700° C., the growth rate of the Ga2O3-based crystal film is about 130 nm/h.